


Unfinished Business

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hux Is An Instigator, Kylo Is Grumpy, Kylo The Not So Friendly Not So Ghost, Light Spanking, Medium Rey, Poe The Pet House Ghost, Rey Is A Little Clueless Apparently, Rey Is Too Cheerful For Him, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: All her life Rey has seen things she shouldn’t. She’s spent the greater part of the last decade helping errant spirits move on from this life, helping them to find the closure they seek and cross over. When a request comes in seeking her help to rid an architectural firm of a particularly grumpy haunt, she doesn’t hesitate to answer the call. Kylo Ren may be the most handsome haunt she’s ever faced, but that won’t stop her from helping him settle his unfinished business... even if she doesn’t realize he’s not actually dead.A silly ghost story with a ghostly mixup and a not so ghostly Kylo Ren.





	1. Always The Crazy Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/gifts).



> For the 2018 October Fall Fic Exchange.  
> Prompt:  
> Ghosts / Only Reylo|404:Ben Solo n/a.| smut please!|nothing too violent|  
> Preferences: only REYLO, no orgies, high angst situations or extreme violence.
> 
> Warning: this is silly. I’m so sorry. XD I hope you laugh! <3

 

* * *

  _Rey_

Sunlight filtered in through Rey’s bedroom, pouring over her crumpled sheets and settling over her. She squinted at the bright rays that had pulled her from sleep, shutting her eyes back tight against blinding stream. She stretched, rolling to her side and almost colliding with the body that lay sprawled on the opposite side. 

She groaned, scrambling away from his chilled form and shooting him a grimace. “I told you not to lounge on my bed.”

“It’s cold on the floor.” He complained.

“Now don’t give me that bullshit. You don’t feel cold.” She scoffed.

Poe sat up, rolling his eyes and shuffling to the chair she kept in the corner. “Doesn’t change the fact that it’s cold on the floor.”

She sighed wearily, not in the mood to put up with his antics this morning. She’d collected him years ago, her oldest haunt that refused to pass. He was stubborn in life and downright obstinate in death. She ambled across her bedroom to move across the hall to the bathroom, finding it blissfully empty for once. No spirits to shoo from her shower on this fine Saturday.

She turned the taps, shedding her clothes quickly and stepping under its spray. Thankfully she wasn’t Poe’s type, wasn’t even the right gender, so she at least didn’t have to worry about him peeking. She’d caught a particularly lecherous spirit doing just that once and now she took to keeping sage burning in the bathroom window at all times just in case.

Rey had seen spirits for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was a child she could remember seeing people that others couldn’t. At first it was written off as an overactive imagination, being a product of foster care it wouldn’t have been a stretch at all for her to be making up people to talk to. When she hit her teen years however, still claiming to see remnants of the other side well, it had been clear then that more was afoot. 

Naturally she hadn’t been the most popular child; kids didn’t want to socialize with the “ghost girl”. By the time she’d reached adulthood she had realized that most spirits didn't actually  _want_  to be here. There was always some kernel of their life that they couldn’t let go of, some unfinished business that tethered them to this plane of existence and barred them passage into the next life. 

 She’d decided since then to help them when she could, aiding them in shaking off  their chains that bound them and guiding them to the other side where they belonged. It was gratifying in a way, but it did nothing for her social life. It was hard to carry on normal conversation when all around you meandered ghosts and half the time she couldn’t tell the living from dead. 

Ghosts were not the mangled creatures that one sees in movies and books, never had she seen a gnarled corpse with rotting flesh and open wounds. No, ghosts simply looked as they did when alive, albeit normally paler than the average human. Another tell was their isolation. Ghosts could not see other ghosts, and only particularly powerful haunts could be seen by humans. Most of the time a human would merely catch their unsettling antics rather than the ghosts themselves.

It was trying, this life she lived, and it made her day to day incredibly difficult, but she took one day at a time and convinced herself on a daily basis that she was doing a good thing. If she did not help them, who would?

She toweled off after her shower, wrapping it around her like a dress and padding back into her bedroom. Poe still sat lazily in the chair in the corner, flipping through the channels of the TV on her dresser. 

Most ghosts couldn’t interact with objects from this plane; couldn’t even touch them without passing through. Only spirits who had been around for several years were able to break through the veil enough to allow touch. Poe, much to her misfortune, had been around a  _very_  long time.

“What are you watching?” She asked him. 

He shrugged. “Chopped.”

“Isn’t that depressing?” She pressed. “Seeing as you can’t eat and all.”

“Darling, I’m dead.” He quipped darkly. “Everything is depressing.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you tagging along today or hanging out here?”

“Where are you going again?” He sought.

“Downtown.” She answered. “I got a call about an office building showing signs of a haunt. It’s closed today so it’ll be easier for me to pinpoint the spirit.”

He wrinkled his nose. “No thanks. Sounds boring.”

“Yes, because haunting my apartment with reruns of Chopped is the epitome of a good time.” She taunted.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t miss me if I crossed over.” He snorted. 

She didn’t answer, even if she knew he was right. She had never been able to wheedle his unfinished business from him, but she had selfishly stopped looking years ago. Poe had been her only friend for the last eight years, having found him when she was freshly graduated from high school. She’d tried to help him, but he’d been so determined to hang around that eventually she’d simply given up. He’d been with her ever since.

“Alright then, I’m leaving. Be good while I’m gone. No shenanigans.” She warned.

He crossed himself as the Catholics do, causing her to shake her head as she left him to his show. Once outside her apartment she pulled up the email she’d received from the concerned employee, checking it again for the address.

_Dear Ms. Jackson,_

_I saw your ad regarding the exorcism of harmful spirits and am desperate for your help. Our office building has been plagued with a particularly nasty spirit of late, scaring several people and making work almost impossible. I myself have seen him, and he is incredibly imposing. He looks to be early thirties, tall build with dark black hair and goatee. He is always seen in a suit, so I have to assume he worked in the building at some point in time. He’s becoming more and more difficult to deal with, and I am more than desperate to see him gone. I will leave the backdoor to the building unlocked this Saturday if you can agree to scope out the office. Everyone else will be off so it should make it easier for you to deal with him._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Armitage Hux_

She had quickly responded to accept the offer, and he had wired over the initial fee she required as good faith money. She’d learned early on to get a deposit before taking care of a spirit, too many times having been jilted once the work was done. Not being able to prove the services she’d rendered she’d been unable to do anything except kick herself for her own naivety. She’d adopted the two part payment system soon after. 

She was most intrigued to meet this particular spirit because Mr. Hux had mentioned  _seeing_  him. It took a powerful spirit to show himself to a human. He must be very old. She only hoped he wasn’t violent. She’d brought her sage stick and her salt just in case, hoping she wouldn’t have to use it. She hated hurting them, but sometimes the more troubled spirits forgot the most basic parts of their humanity and became hard to deal with. 

The office was only a few blocks away, the sign for the architectural firm coming into view and she quickly made her way around to the back door. She found it unlocked as promised, and she slipped inside, letting the door close softly behind her before locking herself in. 

She found herself in a break lounge of some sort, a full kitchen off to one side and a scattering of plush couches particularly placed to utilize the space. She padded quietly to the door leading outside, finding herself in a dark hallway with dozens of doors on either side. She crept down the hall, peering into the cracked doorways and finding them dark and empty. 

She reached a bend in the hall, peering around the sharp corner and finding soft light glowing at the end. She tiptoed down the long expanse, keeping close to the wall and trying to retain the element of surprise. 

The light came from a sequestered office that stood on its own at the end of the hall, and she approached it with all the stealth of a bird of prey to peek into the door that stood ajar. 

A man of similar description to Hux’s email stood inside, rifling through papers and sketches of various house plans with a deep scowl on his face. She couldn’t help but think of how much of a waste his death was, for he was ridiculously handsome to be so dead. Pale though, that telltale alabaster skin being a dead giveaway, albeit not as ghostly as most of the haunts she’d come across.

He tossed papers aside to the floor in a fit, acting no better than a poltergeist. No wonder the office workers had been tormented. He was a bit pigheaded, making a mess like that for no reason. He growled when ceasing his rampage within, running a hand through the thick, dark locks of his hair and sighing. 

“What am I doing here?” He muttered in aggravation.  

Taking that as her cue, she slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He startled when she entered, taking in her darkly dressed form and giving her an incredulous look.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He snapped.

Oh my, he was a nasty one. She held out her hands defensively, forcing her tone to be calm and assuring. “It’s alright. I’m here to help you. I promise to help you move on.”

He continued to stare at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow. “Help me... what now?”

“It’s okay,” she cooed. “You’re not alone. There are several like you, with unfinished business keeping you tethered here. I’ll help you unearth it so that you can cross over.”

He was full on gaping now, his face awash in befuddlement as he looked at her as if she were crazed. Finding his senses finally, he crossed his arms over his wide chest, frowning at her. “Okay, you’re obviously not well, so how about you just turn around and go back from where you came and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

She shook her head. She’d dealt with stubborn spirits before, and she refused to wind up with another Poe. Even if this particular spirit was so easy on the eyes. “I can’t do that I’m afraid. I’m not leaving until I’ve helped you moved on.”

“Okay,” he huffed amusedly. “I’ll bite. Who are you?”

She smiled up at him, extending her hand on the assumption that a haunt as powerful as him would be able to shake it. “My name is Rey Jackson, what’s yours?”

* * *

_Kylo_

This had to be some sort of a joke. He took in her appearance, a tiny thing dressed all in black like some sort of cat burglar. Her smile was warm and inviting, and it only furthered his irritation. What in the fuck did she mean “help him move on”? 

She was still standing there with her hand extended, waiting patiently for him to take it but he could only stare back at her in disbelief. She finally withdrew it, her smile morphing into a disgruntled frown.

“No need to be rude.” She chided.

“ _Excuse me_?” He gaped. “You’re the one who barged in here.”

“I’m here to help you. I’m going to help you move on. I promise.” She assured him. 

“Move on from _what_ , exactly?” He questioned. 

“This life of course. You can’t just stay here forever. There’s more out there waiting for you.” She urged. 

Oh sweet fuck, she was insane. That had to be it. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, suddenly afraid that she might have a weapon on her or something. His eyes roved over her darkly clad figure, the tight black clothes not leaving any room to hide... or much to the imagination for that matter. 

She was so tiny, surely he could contain her if she attacked him. She was half his size for fuck’s sake. 

“Do you know your name?” She pressed gently.

He scoffed. “Of course I know my fucking name.”

“Hey now,” she chided. “No need to get  testy. I’ve already asked once.”

He narrowed his eyes. “My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

She smiled brightly. “There now, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

He found himself wondering how in the hell she was so chipper. “Why are you here?” He sought. 

“I _told_  you, I’m here to help you move on. You’ve been causing everyone here a lot of trouble. You don’t want that, do you?” She urged.

Causing people trouble? Had some asshole at the office put her up to this? Fucking figures. Whatever was going on she was either completely oblivious to, that or she was the world’s greatest actress. 

“Tell me Kylo,” she started. “Are you trapped in this building? Or can you leave it?”

He furrowed his brow. Was she asking if he was a workaholic? What was she, his therapist? “Of course I can leave the building.”

“Excellent.” She beamed. He was drawn in by her smile, she may have been batshit crazy but her smile was stellar. Always the crazy ones. “We’ll take it slow, okay? How about I give you my address, and you come find me. We’ll work from there. I promise to help you find what’s keeping you here and help you move on.”

Her address? She just gave her address out to random strangers? What if he was a creep? The idea of being trapped in her house with her was quite frankly unnerving, he was half sure she would chain him up in a basement somewhere. 

She gently sat a piece of paper on the desk nearby, backing away slowly from it. “Come by this evening, I’ll have everything prepared and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“I think I’ll pass, thanks.” He told her evenly. No fucking way.

“Now Kylo,” she all but cooed. She spoke to him as if he were an insolent child. “Let’s not be difficult. If you don’t come by I’ll be forced to come back here looking for you. We don’t want to upset these fine people’s workplace any more than we already have, do we?”

She made a pointed gesture towards the mess he’d made in his search for the invoices to the Starkiller project, giving him a gentle look of accusation as if scolding him.

“I _work_ here.” He huffed.

“Oh honey, I’m sure you did. You’re confused. Let me help you.” She urged gently.

He could only gape at her as she pointed to the paper once more, her smile sweet and inviting. “Don’t make me come after you again. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.”

She turned to leave then, leaving Kylo left dumbstruck in his office. He couldn’t help the way his eyes dropped to the sight of the tight black jeans that hugged her ass as she left, her gentle promise of the optional _hard way_ still ringing in his ears and causing a slight stirring in his pants. His traitorous cock didn’t seem to get the memo that she was certifiable. 

It was always the crazy ones. 

* * *

He had no idea why he was here. He’d promised himself that he was going to call the damn cops the minute she left the building, tighten security and turn the beautiful basket case over to the authorities. Yet, here he stood, on the stoop of a tiny brownstone on a quiet street. He clutched at the scrap of paper in his hand, peering down at it once again to check the address. 

This was definitely the right place, and he’d come all this way only to find himself stalling on the doorstep. What was he _doing_  here? He had no idea who this fucking woman was, and for all he knew she could be waiting on the other side with a knife or a gun or something. 

He just... didn’t believe she wanted to harm him. He thought of her gentle smile, her promises to _help him move on_ , whatever the fuck that meant, and he just couldn’t believe that she was violent. Nutty as a fruitcake maybe— but harmless none the less. He couldn’t help it, he was intrigued. More than he’d ever been before. He only hoped he wasn’t wrong.

He raised a fist, hovering over the wood for several seconds before finally letting it fall to knock. He need only wait for a few moments before she was there, wrenching open the door and smiling up at him as if he were her favorite person. What kind of person smiles at strangers like that? Fucking crazy people, that’s who.

She was prettier than he remembered. She’d let her hair down from the tight bun  she wore from earlier, her soft waves falling around her face and the light chestnut hue accentuating the dusting of freckles across her nose. 

“Kylo!” She greeted warmly. “I’m so glad you came. It’s so much easier when you cooperate.”

He could only nod dumbly, not even trying to understand what she meant at this point. She pulled open the door to let him inside, and he quietly took in the neat space of her small home. Everything about it was eclectic and bright, Rey seeming to have no particular theme of interest when it came to decorating her home. 

She closed the door behind him, striding across the wooden floor and taking a seat at her kitchen table just after dimming the lights. She gestured to the chair opposite, wordlessly asking that he sit while she went about lighting a candle at the center of the table. 

She suddenly turned her head, shushing someone nearby and he turned his head to the place that she frowned. He found no one there, so his confusion was only doubled when she began chastising some invisible person just outside of the kitchen entrance. 

“Um, who are you talking to?” He asked, already afraid of the answer.

“Oh that’s just Poe, don’t mind him. He’s just someone I couldn’t get to move on.” She explained as if it were the simplest explanation in the world. She turned her head again, frowning slightly. “Of course I found him. He’s here now.” She was speaking to the imaginary figure then, gesturing at Kylo as her eyes remained trained to the patch of air where this “Poe” apparently stood.

“Why are you smiling like that?” She asked the air suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

Kylo glanced back to the empty space of air, frowning deeply before returning his gaze to her. He leaned across the table, his voice cautious as he spoke. “Listen, is there perhaps some sort of medication you should be taking?” 

She laughed. “Oh honey, don’t worry about me. Let’s worry about you. Can you remember anything about your past?”

His past? What an odd question. “Of course I can.”

“Wonderful!” She praised. “Let’s start there. Are there any loved ones that you’ve disappointed?”

He snorted. Now _there_  was a real kicker. What loved ones _hadn’t_  he disappointed? “Several.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “That’s a good possibility for the reason you’re here. Who would you say you’ve hurt the most?”

He thought about it, having no idea why he was even telling her anything about himself. “My mother maybe?”

Understatement of the year. Senator Organa would most definitely say that not following in her footsteps on the road to politics was far greater than a mere _disappointment_. 

Rey nodded. “What about a lover, was there someone you loved that maybe you want to see again?”

Kylo scoffed. With his work schedule? He was lucky to even snag a one night stand. Fucking forget a relationship. “No, definitely not.”

She frowned. “That’s too bad. You’re so handsome.”

He cocked an eyebrow. She thought he was handsome? That was interesting. “Do _you_ have a lover? Someone you want to see again?” He asked, turning the tables.

She flushed, thrown off balance by his question. “Hardly. Men don’t exactly line up around the block when you’re in my line of work.”

Now he was getting somewhere. Maybe he just hadn’t been asking the right questions. “In your line of work? Tell me, what exactly is that?”

“Well the _official_ answer is that I work for a telemarketing company that sells copy paper.” She offered.

“Okay... and the unofficial answer?” He pressed.

She shrugged. “Exactly what I’m doing right now.”

Breaking into people’s offices? Scaring the piss out of people? Acting like a mental case? “What _exactly_ do you think you’re doing right now, Rey?”

She looked at him as if he were being funny, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why the fuck he was so curious as to what she found amusing. “The same thing I’m doing for you silly, helping spirits sort out their unfinished business so they can move on to the next life.”

He was pretty sure the sound of his jaw unhinging could be heard from across the room. He gaped at her, finding not even an ounce of falsehood in her eyes and realizing she _absolutely_ believed in what she had just said. 

Well holy shit, Rey Jackson thought he was a motherfucking ghost. 


	2. I’ve Never Kissed A Girl Before

_Rey_

Kylo gave her a blank look, his mouth agape for several moments as she allowed him to take it in. Had the poor thing been in denial? She hated to be the one to break the news to him, but she’d seen it before. She allowed him this time to process the fact that he was dead.

Poe still stood leaned against the frame to the kitchen entryway, smirking slightly as he watched her. She furrowed her brow, wondering what in the hell he thought was so funny.  

“Care to share?” She groused, not liking the smug grin he wore.

He shook his head, training his features into a look of innocence. “Just wondering why you brought a haunt home with you. You don’t normally do that.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’ve done that before.” She argued.

“Rarely.” He bit back. “Tell me, is he cute?”

Rey scoffed. “I hardly see why that has anything to do with it.”

“Oh you don’t? My sweet Rey, you’re blushing.” He cooed.

“I am not!” She urged.

“Can you please stop talking to... to Poe? Or whoever?” Kylo cut in.

She turned her attention back to him, offering an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, he’s being a little bit of a brat today. Nothing new there I suppose.”

Kylo gave her a hard look. “So I’m a ghost.”

She nodded sympathetically. “I know it’s hard to take in.”

“How did you find out about me exactly?” He sought.

“One of the employees at the firm saw my ad, a Mr. Hux?” She answered.

“ _Motherfucker_.” Kylo muttered.

Rey cocked her head. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. So what happens now?”

“We try to discover what it is that has you hanging on to this life. We help you find closure, and then hopefully you can cross over.” She assured him.

“Mhm,” he answered thoughtfully. “I think I understand. How long have you been doing this exactly?”

Rey frowned, she’d never had a spirit ask her about her personal life as much as Kylo was... save for Poe that is. “Um, I’ve always seen spirits. For as long as I can remember. When I got older I just figured... why not do something with it? You all need help and if I don’t do it... who will?”

Kylo’s gaze was stern and fixed on her, his jaw working in thought as he considered her words. “You’re telling the truth aren’t you?”

She reeled, his objection to his own fate apparent and she felt her heart clench in her chest at his misfortune. “I’m absolutely telling the truth.”

He nodded finally, his face passive. “Alright. I think I know what my unfinished business is.”

She grinned. “You do?”

Another nod. “Yeah, I do.”

“That’s excellent Kylo!” She praised. “What is it? Whatever it is I’ll help you. We’ll work through it together.”

“You sure about that? It’s pretty embarrassing.” He told her warily. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’m here for you. Anything you need.” She assured him. 

He knit his brow. “Anything?”

“ _Anything_.” She asserted.

He inhaled deep, nodding slow as he released his pent up breath. “Well,” he started heavily. “I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

* * *

  _Kylo_

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He felt like a villain, playing her like this but he could honestly say this was the craziest situation he’d ever been in. Rey was just so open and honest, it was hard not to tease her. It didn’t help that she was the most adorable creature he’d ever seen. He didn’t even use words like _adorable_  but for her, well, there weren’t many other words that fit. 

He secretly enjoyed the way her face suddenly flushed, watching as she pulled her lip between her teeth nervously. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He didn’t know this girl from Adam and he still wasn’t entirely convinced that she wasn’t half crazy. 

Still, she was obviously kind, a good person and he couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. He knew he should come clean and tell her the truth, but the opportunity had presented itself and he couldn’t help it, he’d had to take it. He thanked his stars he wasn’t _actually_ dead; there was no way he wouldn’t be going straight to Hell for this.

“You’ve... you’ve never kissed a girl?” She sputtered.

He shook his head. “Nope.”

“But you’ve got to be... or you were... how old were you?” She asked incredulously. 

“Thirty-two.” He answered.

“How is it possible you’ve never kissed a girl?” She reeled.

He shrugged. “Workaholic. Never had time for girls.”

That wasn’t entirely untrue. It had been longer than he cared to admit since he’d experienced any type of intimacy from the opposite sex. He hadn’t even been interested in it honestly... at least until now. He didn’t know how far he wanted to take this... but he would surely tell her the truth before it went to far. Surely.

“That’s... unfortunate.” She tested.

He nodded. “Tragic.”

“So you want me to... you want me to kiss you.” She all but squeaked. 

He offered another shrug. “I don’t want to impose...”

Her eyebrows shot up, her lips pressed tightly together as she considered. “No, no... I did say that I would help you no matter what... still, this is the oddest unfinished business I’ve ever come across. You really think that’s what is keeping you from crossing over?”

He threw out his hands in a noncommittal gesture, his shoulders hunching and his mouth falling open in uncertainty. “I can’t think of any other reason why I’d want to stick around.”

Rey blew out a breath. “Well, I must say this is a first... but I promised to help. All part of the job... right?”

Kylo nodded in assurance. “Strictly professional.”

“Right.” She confirmed. “So um, how should we do this?”

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “You tell me, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Okay... so... we should probably stand.” She informed him, her words seemingly more for her as she tentatively rose from the table. 

He followed suit, rising from the kitchen chair and regarding her carefully. She was really going to do it. God fucking bless her dedication to her work. Should he stop this? He should stop this. He should _not_ kiss the beautiful mental patient. He should tell her he was full of shit and get her some help. 

His valiant intentions were rendered useless when she caught the soft swell of her pink lip between the pearly white of her teeth. _Fuck_ , that was doing things to him. He’d never had such a physical reaction to a woman before, especially one he’d only just met. 

“Okay,” she continued nervously. “So then, I guess we should get closer.”

“Closer.” He confirmed, his mouth going dry as she moved from her side of the table to meet him at his chair. She stood just in front of him, her hands smoothing over the buttons of his dress shirt tentatively. 

“This is so weird.” She breathed, the last word ending in a soft chuckle. 

“All part of the job?” He reminded her, his voice low and a little breathless as well.

She huffed in amusement. “All part of the job I guess.”

She peered up at him, her hazel eyes wide and guileless as they met his. “Ready?”

He should tell her the truth. He should end this craziness and tell her there had been a mixup. That was definitely what he should do. He took a deep breath, nodding. “I’m ready.”

* * *

  _Rey_

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She felt like a crazy person, going along with this but she could honestly say this was the craziest situation she’d ever been in. Why did he have to be so _handsome_? Better yet, why did he have to be so _dead_? The first man she’d been genuinely attracted to in years and of course he would be a haunt. 

She could hear Poe snickering in the other room, and she knew if she looked he’d be peering over the couch at them. She knew he couldn’t see Kylo, but surely he’d heard enough of her side of their discussion that he could tell now what was happening. Was she really going to kiss a spirit? 

She looked up at his dark eyes that reminded her of leaves in the Fall long after they’d turned, his wide plush mouth that rested under a strong nose, even his curious spray of beauty marks that she found interesting. Yes, she was absolutely going to kiss a haunt. You only live once, right? She almost snickered at the irony of that joke, but decided against it.

“Okay,” she all but whispered. “So um, close your eyes? Maybe?”

Why was she so nervous? He’d be gone soon. He’d fade into the other side and this would all just be a silly memory that Poe would torment her with. Kylo let his eyes drift closed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

She reached up tentatively to let her fingers skirt across his jaw, her skin breaking out in goosebumps with the contact. Whether it was from the chill of his skin or her own nerves she couldn’t be sure. Come to think of it, his skin was much warmer than that of Poe’s... or maybe it was her own flush causing her to perceive it that way. 

She pushed her fingers into his hair, the dark tresses ridiculously soft for someone so... deceased. Would it be so bad if she kept him? Hell, she already had Poe... good grief she was being ridiculous. She absolutely could not keep him. Just kiss the spirit and set him free. That’s all there was to it. 

She took a deep breath, letting her fingers curl around the nape of his neck as she rose to her tiptoes to better meet his mouth. She eyed it for several moments, still questioning the rationality of her actions. Kylo stood deathly still, waiting for her to make whatever move she would choose to make. 

Finally deciding to throw caution to the wind, she gave a small shake of her head, coming to a decision. She leaned in, letting her lips hover just a breath away from his, and she could swear she could feel the warm puff of his breath falling on them. She let her eyes fall closed, closing the distance between them as she met the softness of his mouth with a breathless sigh. 

His lips were _warm_. That was impossible, right? It had to be her own skin she felt, for she knew she was most definitely burning. The softness though... she wasn’t imagining that. So impossibly plush and melding perfectly to hers and she pressed harder to feel more of them. 

Kylo let out a soft groan, his hand me falling to her hips in exploration and gripping the skin there. Her own grip tightened in his hair, a rumble sounding in Kylo’s chest as his tongue snaked out to seek entrance to her mouth. She opened for him, allowing the hot press of his tongue to slide over hers as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss.

It was so much _warmer_ than she expected. Now that she’d started... she couldn’t seem to stop. Maybe she _could_  keep him... just for a little while. Oh God, his hands had slid up her ribs, resting heavily against her waistline as he pulled her to his chest. He was so impossibly solid, she couldn’t stop her free hand from sliding over his chest, wondering why on Earth she couldn’t find a man like Kylo who was actually _alive_. 

She scoffed internally, knowing someone like Kylo who was actually _alive_  wouldn’t want anything to do with someone as odd as her.

When she finally broke away from his mouth, she was breathing harder than she ever had in her life. Kylo wasn’t in any better shape, his breath coming out in sharp huffs as his forehead rested against hers. 

“You’re still here.” Rey rasped.

Kylo nodded, his eyes still closed. “I am.”

“Normally when you see your unfinished business done you... well you cross over.” She said in slight confusion. 

Kylo blew out a shaking breath. “Maybe... maybe I need more.”

Her eyes went wide, his own opening slowly and meeting her gaze cautiously. “More?” She asked quietly. 

His eyes bored into hers, his tongue moving to set his lip as he nodded softly. “More.”

* * *

  _Kylo_

He was going to Hell. That was all there was to it. He would do it too. He would go willingly if it meant he got to kiss her again. His head was still spinning from the first one. Her mouth tasted like candy and he couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of her tasted like. The first woman he’d been genuinely attracted to in years and of course she would be a crazy.

Prettiest crazy he’d ever met though. She was gazing up at him now with wide eyes, her mouth parted slightly. “What do you mean, more?”

“Maybe that kiss wasn’t good enough.” He tested.

As if, it had been the best of his life. 

She didn’t seem to disagree, suddenly looking slightly offended. “Are you getting picky?”

He shook his head. “Just trying to help you do your job.”

“My job.” She answered dryly. 

He nodded seriously, his eyes still on her mouth. “Just trying to help.”

“Help me to help you. Is that it?” She whispered.

“Mhm.” He offered. “Exactly.”

She smiled, fuck did she smile. “Tell me, Casper. What exactly did you have in mind?”

She was going along with it. She was _actually_ going along with it. He didn’t know whether to give thanks or pray for forgiveness. He licked his lips, them feeling incredibly dry suddenly.

“For starters... maybe I should kiss you again.” He told her.

She nodded softly. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Strictly business.” He assured.

“Definitely.” She agreed.

He reached to thread his hands into her hair, pulling her back to his mouth as he covered hers completely. Hell, she was making _him_  crazy. Maybe it was catching. Much longer of this and _he’d_ be seeing ghosts and Santa Claus and whatever else she asked him to believe in. 

Her hands were crushed between them, cemented to his chest and grasping at his shirt as he pressed into her mouth again. She whimpered when his tongue slid over hers, the sounds of teeth clinking doing nothing but spurring him on. He pressed her backwards into the kitchen counter, his hips falling flush with hers and surely alerting her to her affect on him.

He could barely think outside of the warmth of her mouth, grinding his pelvis into her without a thought of the consequences of his actions. To his surprise she met his eagerness, her hands snaking over his ribs and falling to his hips to pull him closer. 

He moved from her mouth, peppering kisses across her jaw and down the length of her neck to suck at the soft skin at the bend of her neck. She gasped for breath beneath him, arching into his touch when his hand fell from her hair to cover the swell of her breast through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. 

He could only imagine that she was as mindless as he was, the pair of them falling into some sort of frenzy that neither of them were in control of. He didn’t even recognize himself, needing to touch her everywhere he could reach. 

He moved upwards to return to her mouth, pulling her lip between his teeth and sucking it softly before letting his tongue dive back into her mouth. How far was this going to go? Surely he had to end it soon. To let it go any further under false pretenses would _definitely_ make him a villain. He just couldn’t seem to stop kissing her long enough to tell her. 

His hand fell to her hip, sliding under the hem of her shirt and feeling the warmth of her skin underneath. His nails bit into her waist, trying to pull her closer when she was already practically welded to him. He let his hand skirt over her ribs, moving upwards until he felt the lace of her bra and she mewled into his mouth as his thumb rubbed at the taut bud of her nipple through the thin fabric. 

He had to say something. Jesus _Christ_ he had to say something. 

“Rey, I—” he gasped, breaking away from her suddenly. 

He never got the chance to finish. A sharp trill of a ringtone cut through the tiny kitchen, startling both of them. Rey’s eyes went from glazed with lust to alert with confusion in a matter of seconds, pushing him away as her eyes darted around in search of the source of the noise.

Kylo felt his heart begin to race, knowing he was definitely busted. Her gaze finally fell on the pocket of his slacks, determining them the source of the offensive noise just before her gaze snapped back to his in accusation.

“Is that a _phone_?” She sputtered.

He gaped, slowly reaching into his pocket to let his cellphone rest in his hand for her perusal. She stared at it for several moments, her eyes never leaving it until it finally fell silent as the call went to voicemail. 

She continued to stare at it for what seemed like hours, Kylo having no idea what to say and waiting helplessly for her to speak. 

She finally cleared her throat, her mouth falling into a tight line as her jaw worked in thought. She peered up at him, her expression impossible to read as she finally spoke. 

“Kylo,” she said evenly. “You’re not dead... _are_ you?”


	3. Still Alive?

_Rey_

Rey waited patiently as Kylo stared after her slightly dumbstruck. She realized he still held a loose grasp in her hips, and she wanted to kick herself when she realized the heat seared into her skin came from him. Of course it did. How could she be so blind? 

 _Because_ _you_ _were_ _thinking_ _with_ _your_ _hormones_.

Her brain was a traitorous asshole, throwing the truth at her at a time like this. Kylo opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again slowly like he was having trouble finding the words.

“Well?” She pressed. 

“I... well, I...” he tried, grasping at an explanation. 

“Consider it rhetorical. Obviously you’re as alive as I am. What is this? Did you set this up to try and make fun of me? Take advantage of the ignorant weirdo who sees ghosts?” She spat.

“ _No_ ,” he urged vehemently. “I had no idea. This was all some weird prank of Hux’s.”

“Why?” She questioned. “Why would he do that?”

Kylo snorted. “Why does Hux do any of the stupid shit he does? He thinks he’s funny.”

“I take it you don’t like each other?” Rey wondered.

Kylo shook his head. “On the contrary, he’s my only friend. Unfortunately. I’m sure he’s sitting in his office at home right now giggling at his own ‘genius’.”

Rey studied his now aggravated expression, scouring for signs of a lie. “So why didn’t you say something when I first showed up to your office?”

He huffed in frustration. “Well _excuse_  me for not assuming first off that the ridiculously pretty girl who _broke_ _into_ my office was a fucking _ghost_ _hunter_ who thought I was _dead_.” 

She cocked her head. “You think I’m pretty?”

He released his hold on her hips then, throwing up his arms. “ _That’s_ the part you zeroed in on?”

She shrugged. “I don’t hear it often.”

He halted his ranting, giving her a heavy look. “You should. It’s true.”

For a moment they stood only a few feet apart, staring after each other as they collected their thoughts. Rey’s mind was reeling, still addled by the blatant arousal he’d elicited in her but at war with the knowledge that she’d practically just mounted a stranger in her kitchen.   

Plus, he’d _lied_  to her. Arguably it could be said that he’d taken advantage of her. “So why did you lie? Once you found out that is.”

“I don’t know... I guess... well I supposed it’s because...” he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair before giving her a heated look. “You want to know the truth?”

She nodded slow, eager to know just that. 

“I lied because... I wanted to kiss you,” He said honestly. “And I haven’t wanted to kiss someone for a very long time.”

“You wanted to kiss me.” She stated matter of factly.

He shrugged lightly, nodding his head. “I did.”

“Why?” She pressed.

He threw up his hands in defeat. “Fuck if I know, I’m not completely convinced that you aren’t a little crazy.”

She felt her face fall, disappointment flooding through her. Of course he thought she was crazy. Just like everyone else.

“But,” he continued. “For whatever ridiculous reason... I believe you.”

She looked up at him, disbelief painting her features as she regarded his serious expression. “Plus,” he went on. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Not to mention kind, determined, _blatantly_ _honest_... I can’t help it. Something about you draws me in.”

“You believe me?” She echoed incredulously.

Kylo blew out a breath, shaking his head as if he couldn’t quite believe it himself. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

She stared back at him, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered. Coming to a decision, she pushed off the counter, bounding passed Kylo and into her living room. Of course she found Poe lazing on her couch, arms behind his head and a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You knew?” She accused.

He shrugged. “Hard not to when I can see the guy.”

“If you weren’t already dead I’d kill you.” She threatened. 

“Aren’t I the lucky one?” He remarked dryly.

“I need you to get out.” She said quieter.

Poe raised an eyebrow, breaking into a wide grin. “Oh ho ho. Does sweet Rey need me to make myself scarce?”

She glared down at him with narrowed eyes, hissing out a, “Yes.”

“I knew you had it in you. I’ll take a walk. Scare some pigeons. Have fun, love. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked, moving to stand and traipse through the house. She waited until he’d glided through the front door, leaving she and Kylo to themselves. 

He stood deathly still as he waited for her to address him, the irony of that not escaping Rey. She crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow as she regarded him. 

“Now,” she said evenly. “About that unfinished business.”

_Kylo_

Was this actually happening? Surely not. Surely this ridiculously pretty woman who he’d just conned a kiss from wasn’t letting him off that easy. Was she going to lull him into a false sense of security and then murder him? Kylo swallowed thickly, watching as Rey crossed the space between them to hook her fingers into the belt loops of his slacks, pulling him flush against her. 

“What?” He rasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the flash of white teeth biting into her plump bottom lip. 

“I still haven’t helped you with your unfinished business.” She clarified.

“You’re serious.” He stated in disbelief. 

She shrugged a shoulder. “It isn’t very often that I find myself this attracted to someone. I can’t pretend you don’t affect me.”

Kylo’s mouth had gone dry, honing in on the way her fingernails scraped against his side through the material of his shirt. “You’re not mad?”

She shook her head. “I mean, a little embarrassed maybe, but I _did_  allow you to kiss me. It’s actually in my favor that you turned out to be alive. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

Changed his mind? As if. Tentatively, he slid his hands over her hips, moving to cup her ass and hoist her upwards. She leapt into his embrace with a slight gasp, wrapping her legs around him instinctively. Her mouth was only inches from his and he wanted nothing more than to taste it again.

“Is this crazy?” He murmured against her lips.

“Probably,” she breathed. “But I’m a little crazy, remember?”

He grinned, her soft smile infectious and he couldn’t help but return it. “You’re really something, Rey Jackson.”

“Shut-up and kiss me again.” She urged.

He obliged, pressing his lips to hers and feeling that frenzied flame she’d ignited roaring back to life as if it had never faltered. His tongue demanded entry at the seam of her mouth and she opened immediately to allow access. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue swept over his, her fingers threading into his hair and gripping it tight. 

He could feel his cock rising to attention between them, hard and insistent and painfully obvious through the material of his slacks. Rey rolled her hips into his pelvis, mewling into his mouth as he pulled her tighter.

He broke from her mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. “Bedroom?”

“Down the hall.” She answered breathlessly. 

He somehow managed to stumble in the direction she’d given, unable to keep from kissing her as he went and making walking difficult. When he finally pushed through the correct door, he hardly even took a moment to study her tiny bedroom before crossing the floor to drop her to her back on the comforter. 

Rey’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes heavy with arousal. Her hair spread around her like a halo and again Kylo found himself unable to believe this day’s turn of events. He would need to send Hux a fucking gift basket when this was all said and done. 

She peered up at him, suddenly looking nervous. “I don’t normally do this.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean you _don’t_  normally bring guys that you assume are dead to your house with the intention of fucking them?”

She blushed prettily. “Yes, that. I don’t normally do that.”

God damn it. She was so fucking adorable. “I believe you.”

“Good, because um, it’s been a very long time for me.” She stammered.

Thank fuck. He wasn’t sure why but that knowledge did wicked things to him. “It’s been awhile for me too.” He admitted.

“Can I take off your shirt?” She asked shyly. “I’d really like to see what’s going on under there.”

Jesus Christ. If she didn’t stop being so fucking cute he was going to make a mess of his slacks like a damned teenager. “I would literally like nothing better than for you to take off my shirt right now.”

She rose to a sitting position, moving to work the buttons apart as she slowly undid them in a line to let his shirt fall open. Her eyes widened at the hard muscle underneath, smoothing her hands over his abdomen. Suddenly his ridiculous workout regimen seemed the best decision he’d ever made. 

She pushed the fabric over his shoulders, him assisting her of freeing it from his arms to leave him shirtless in front of her. She was still biting that damned lip, her eyes roving over his bare skin with appreciation and filling him with an urge to strip her down in turn. He remained patient though, not wanting to push his luck. 

“You’re really something too, Kylo Ren.” She breathed. 

He grinned wolfishly, preening under her praise and she looked up at him through her lashes coyly. “I think... I think I’d like to what’s going on under those slacks too.”

_Rey_

Was this actually happening? Surely not. Surely this sinfully handsome man wasn’t really this interested in her. Still, if the situation going on in his slacks was any indication... he was _very_  interested in her. Rey hadn’t been this turned on by a man for as long as she could remember. Hell, probably _ever_. Kylo Ren might be the most delicious man alive. She could only thank her lucky stars he actually _was_ alive.

She reached for his belt with the intention of unfastening it but he wrapped his fingers around her wrists to stop her. 

“I think I’d like to even things up a bit first.” He murmured. 

He met her eyes, asking silently for permission as he reached for the hem of her shirt. She nodded up at him, raising her arms as he pulled it over her head. She was grateful she’d decided to wear one of her nicer bras that day, a delicate number of pale blue lace in lieu of one of her more practical nude ones. Based on the low rumble that fell from Kylo’s chest, she had to assume he was grateful too.

“Fuck me,” he rasped. “You’re incredible.”

She felt her skin heat with his words, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on her. Acting more wantonly than she felt, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She watched as Kylo’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating so far as to make his eyes appear black. She slid the straps over her shoulders slowly, never taking her eyes off his.

When she threw the garment aside, she watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed, his gaze raking over her bare breasts hungrily. He leaned to let his hands rest on the mattress, his eyes flicking to hers for a moment and she nodded down at him to give permission for whatever he wanted. 

He let his tongue drag over the pebbled peak, pulling it into his mouth to suck greedily. Rey’s back arched as she thrust her hands into his hair, pulling him as close as he could be as pushed her to her back. He laved over the taut bud, letting his teeth nibble at the sensitive flesh before moving to give attention to its twin.

Rey whimpered, her hips bowing from the bed before he pressed her back into the mattress with a large hand. He held her in place, continuing his ministrations above as he ground his clothed cock into the apex of her thighs. Rey was awash with sensation, her skin alive with a thrumming need for more. She wanted everything he could give her and _more_. 

He trailed a path upwards over her collarbone, leaving searing kisses on her skin. He let his lips fall to her ear, nibbling at the soft lobe as his fingers toyed with the button of her jeans.

“I need to touch you.” He grated, the warmth of his breath coating her skin and causing her to shiver. 

“ _Please_.” She begged.

He flicked the button from its loop, deftly pulling apart the denim to reveal the hinted lace of her underwear. He let a thick digit trail across the hem, toying with the band before sliding beneath. She gasped softly as he let a finger dip into the wetness between her thighs, a groan escaping him as he pressed into her. 

The restriction of her jeans only allowed him shallow entry, and he huffed in frustration. He pushed upwards in a rush, grasping at the hem of her jeans and wenching them from her legs in a flurry. Rey lay then breathless and clothed only in her underwear and Kylo stared down at her as of discovering some wild new species. Awe was the only appropriate description of his expression. 

“You’re _really_  something, Rey Jackson.” He praised hoarsely. 

She smiled softly as she held out her arms, silently inviting him back into her embrace. He fell atop her without hesitation, his mouth covering hers hungrily as his wide palm smoothed down the soft skin of her belly. Again he let his fingers slide beneath the lace of her underwear, dipping between her soaked folds to push two deep inside her.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight.” He groaned. 

Rey’s mouth fell open in a gasp as he ground his fingers upwards, withdrawing slowly only to push back inside with more force. He hooked his fingers, curling them in search of that secret place just inside. When he found what he sought, he rubbed at the ridged patch of flesh, letting his thumb fall to the swollen bud of her clit to press deep circles into it. 

Rey’s arms hooked around Kylo’s neck, pulling him close as he continued to rid her of coherent thought with his magic fingers. Rey felt a deep pressure building, winding her body tight like a spring that begged for release. Kylo never relented, swiping at her clit furiously while grinding into her below. 

When her legs began to shake, she felt a rushing sensation coursing through her as her orgasm took hold, flooding her mind with hazy bliss before spreading through her limbs to leave her heavy and sated. Kylo kissed at her neck, still pressing slow swipes into her sensitive bud to elicit waves of aftershocks that left her trembling. 

He finally pulled his hand from her underwear, tracing a lazy path over her skin before squeezing her waist possessively. His lips fell to her jaw, leaving heated kisses as she hummed softly in approval. 

“Okay,” she crooned. “But now _I_ might be dead.”

He chuckled, shaking his head and causing the loose strands of his mussed hair to tickle her skin. “Not yet you aren’t.” He assured her. “We’ve still got business to finish.”

_Kylo_

_Fuck_. He’d never been this hard in his entire life. His cock pressed insistently against the tented fabric of his slacks, begging to be released. He could think of nothing else but sinking into her tight heat, the very thought of making him—

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned.

She raised up on her elbows, a curious look on her face. “What is it?”

“I don’t have a condom.” He mourned. “Please tell me you do.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “No I don’t...”

He let out a frustrated growl, his head falling forward and letting out a string of whispered curses into her skin.

“...but I have an implant.” She clarified.

He perked up, pushing upwards on his hands to give her a wide eyed look. “You do?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “I do. I also see the doctor once a year... not that I have enough sex for it to matter... but I’m clean. You?”

He nodded fervently, words barely registering as his thoughts wandered back to the possibility of taking her. “Me too. Clean that is.”

She grinned shyly, her lip still trapped firmly between her teeth and causing his cock to twitch in anticipation.

“Tell me you want this as badly as I do.” He sought.

She nodded up at him. “Maybe more.”

“Thank fuck.” He sighed. “Roll to your stomach.”

“Wh-What?” She stammered.

“You heard me. Roll over. I want to see _everything_.” He growled.

He watched as a blush stole through her, her eyes darkening heavily and showing him just how much she wanted him too. Unable to wait for her to comply, he grabbed at her hips, roughly flipping her and running his palm over the smooth curve of her ass.

He leaned over her, his lips at her ear as his hand moved to cup her still drenched pussy through the sodden fabric of her underwear. “I think I wanted to do this the moment I saw you.” He murmured. “Half thought you were mental and still wanted to bend you over my desk.”

He pulled the scrap of lace over her hips, tugging it downwards as she spread her legs to let it fall to the floor. He dragged two fingers up the length of her slit, her arousal coating them as he languidly stroked through her folds. Rey whimpered beneath him, squirming as she pushed her hips into his touch to seek more of what he could give her.

“What do you want, Rey?” He asked. “More of my hand?”

He pushed his fingers shallowly inside her, teasing her entrance as she continued to writhe beneath him. 

“Or do you want something else?” He pressed, pushing his pelvis flush with her ass and pulling her to him by her waist. 

Rey moaned as he let the thickness of his still clothed cock grind into her, arching her back to press further into him. 

“ _Please_ , Kylo.” She begged. “I need more.”

He leaned to press a heated kiss into the exposed column of her neck, using a free hand to undo his belt. He was able to pull it from the buckle, pressing to stand so that he could tear his pants and underwear off to free his aching cock. 

He immediately tilted his hips to let the thick head push through her warmth, his cock sliding though her folds with ease aided by her slick arousal. He wrapped a hand around his length, guiding himself to her entrance and resting just outside. 

Slowly he pushed inside, her pussy fisting around him and causing him to shudder. She felt like a fucking _dream_. She attempted to push back onto his length, but he held her down with his hands, his fingers clutching at the softness of her hips and holding her in place. He wanted to feel every inch of himself disappear inside of her. 

He pushed deeper, watching himself sink into her and reveling in the way that she fit him like she was made for him. Again she squirmed, trying to push onto him and he landed a sharp smack across her ass to halt her. 

“I set the pace, little ghostbuster.” He chided. 

She peered up at him from over her shoulder, nodding softly and closing her eyes as he sunk inside to the hilt. He breathed deep through his nose, his fingernails biting into her skin as he struggled to hold himself in check. _Fuck_ , she was perfect. 

Rey clutched at the comforter, gripping it in her fist and letting out a sharp hiss of air through her teeth as he pulled back out to the head. He continued that way for a moment, taking long, deep strokes as his eyes stayed fixed on the sight of thrusting in and out of her, transfixed. 

“ _Kylo_.” She mewled, turning her face into the blanket and arching her back. 

Unable to deny her any longer, he slammed into her with more force, eliciting a low moan from Rey. He began to thrust in earnest, pounding into her tight heat as the sounds of his skin slapping against hers filled the room. He curved his hands around hips, pulling her up higher to allow himself to go deeper.

It had been so long since he’d been with someone he’d almost forgotten what this had felt like. Although, he couldn’t remember a time it had _ever_  felt like this. Rey was fucking _made_ for him. 

“You’re fucking _incredible_ , Rey.” He praised, driving into her relentlessly. 

He could already feel that sharp tingling sensation building deep inside his abdomen, flooding into his cock as he struggled to hold out. Rey gasped for breath, her thighs shaking as her back bowed. 

“I’m so close.” She rasped, pushing against him to meet his thrusts.

“Fucking _come_ , Rey. Come on my cock.” He grated.

He picked up the pace, fucking up into her as his head fogged with pleasure. The moment Rey began to tremble around him, her inner walls quivering with her orgasm, he allowed himself to let go. He slammed inside, holding her against him as he shot out thick ropes of cum into her. His cock twitched heavily, filling her with his spend.

He fell over, covering her with his weight as he still lay deeply seated inside her, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils as he burrowed into it.

“Still alive?” He teased, nipping at her earlobe.

She grinned, humming softly. “Barely.”

“I’m just saying,” he started. “If that _had_ been my unfinished business... I’d have crossed the fuck over by now.”

She giggled prettily, shaking her hips provocatively and causing him to groan. He slipped out of her, falling to his side beside her and pulling her against him.

She sighed as he stroked at her hip, letting her finger trail over his forearm idly. “I don’t mean to... well, be _that_ girl... but what now? Was this... just a one time thing?”

He thought about it, immediately tossing away any scenario that involved him never seeing her again and scoffing at the notion.  “Rey... I might not be dead, but that’s not going to stop me from haunting you.”

She grinned at him over her shoulder, laughing softly. “Bring it on, Casper.”

 _Eight_ _Months_ _Later_  
_Poe_

Poe sat idly on the back of Kylo’s couch, watching contently as she and Kylo piled boxes into the entryway of his apartment. He’d been to visit here before with Rey, and he had to admit that the vast space was a considerable upgrade to Rey’s tiny brownstone. Kylo had been bugging Rey to move in for weeks now, and finally she’d given in.

Poe had enjoyed scaring the wits out  of Kylo whenever he’d gotten the chance these last few months, having made it his mission to ensure Kylo was tough enough to hold on to Rey. Despite a few errant squeals in response to some of Poe’s more torturous pranks of Kylo while he showered, he’d proved up to scratch for the most part.  
  
Poe was happy to know that Rey had someone to be there for her. She’d been alone for so long, with no one but an old spook like him to keep her company. She deserved the warmth and love of someone alive, and if he weren’t so dead he’d be tickled pink that she had seemed to find it.

“You could help you know.” Rey chided around a particularly heavy looking box she held. “We both know you can lift things.”

Poe shrugged, flashing her a grin. “I’d hate to scare your boyfriend again with floating boxes.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Kylo is used to it by now.”

Kylo gave her a wary look before his eyes darted around in search of wherever Poe might be perched. “I don’t think you ever _really_ get used to a pet ghost.” He groused.

Poe rolled his eyes. _Pet_. Hardly. “I think you two have got it covered.” He said amusedly. In more ways than one, Poe thought.

Kylo sat down the box in his hands, pulling at Rey’s waist and pressing a lingering kiss to her mouth. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Going to go unload the last of the boxes.”

“I can come help.” She offered.

He shook his head. “I’ve got it, you start to unpack.”

She nodded, leaning to kiss him again. Gods they were sickeningly sweet. It almost warmed Poe’s very dead heart. He watched as Kylo left the apartment, and he figured it was now or never.

“Rey,” he started “I need to talk to you.”

He’d felt it for some time now, that pull to the light that begged him home, and he knew the time had come for him to answer. She cocked her head to the side in question. “What about?”

“I think it’s time.” He said heavily.

She reared back, not understanding. “Time?”

He nodded. “It’s time for me to move on.”

Her brow knit in confusion, her mouth falling open. “What? No! You... you can’t! We never found your unfinished business!”

Poe shook his head, smiling softly. “Rey... I’ve been on this Earth for almost a century, walked this plane so long without even remembering what kept me here. Then I met you.”

He crossed the space, taking her warm palm in his chilled one and offering her the warmest smile his dearly departed self could offer. “Rey, darling. For a long time, I think my unfinished business has been you. I couldn’t leave you here to fend for yourself, I needed to know you’d be taken care of. You have that now. You don’t need me haunting up the place.”

  
Her eyes shined with unshed tears, her bottom lip quivering. “Poe, I— I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Ah, love. I’ll miss you too. I’ll try to keep an eye on you though, from wherever I end up.” He promised.

She nodded solemnly, flinging her arms around his cool body and holding him close. He let his arms wind around her waist, and in the heat of her embrace for a moment he almost felt _alive_ again.

“Bye, sweet girl.” He whispered.

She sniffled as she let him go. “Bye, Poe.”

He gave her a grin, wiping away the tear that had trickled down her cheek and leaving her behind to walk out through the front door. He found himself on the sidewalk, feeling the pull to the great unknown tugging at him from beyond. He spotted Kylo lifting the final box from the back of the moving truck and lugging it onto the ground before wiping sweat from his brow.

Unable to resist, he skipped over to where he stood, cackling gleefully when he found the box Kylo had dropped contained a collection of Rey’s underthings. He waited until Kylo turned his back, quickly snaking a hand into the haphazardly closed top and pulling out a particularly sensual pair of lace underwear. 

He sprung to action, slipping the panties over Kylo’s head to cover his eyes and sending Kylo into a full blown tizzy.

“God damnit, Poe!” He growled, yanking the lacy scrap off his head and frantically looking around to protect himself from any further pranks.

Poe chortled out a soft laugh, shaking his head as Kylo quickly scurried into the building with his box laden dolly in tow. Ah, how he would miss teasing that lumbering beast of a man. Poe waited until he’d disappeared inside, sighing softly and then looking over his shoulder towards the soft glow that invited him to his next journey. He went into it smiling, his spirit at peace and his business finally finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! Hope you liked this silly little story as much as I liked writing it. <3  
> Thanks to my CaP reyl-hoes for constantly listening to me whine about where to take it. I truly appreciate all of you and you’re all Goddesses and I feast on your love. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
